Mine
by Kecebong
Summary: PLAK!  Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Ichigo Kurosaki.  "Kau pikir seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tinggal dalam satu atap tidak memiliki risiko yang besar, hah?"
1. Chapter 1

Hai…

Sayah orang baru nih….

Panggil sayah KECEBONG…..

So….

Pliss enjoy it…

Disclimer : sayah hanya minjem tokohnya doank.

But this story is mine.

Pair : ichiruki

Rate : T (maybe)

**MINE**

_**CHAPPY 1**_

Rukia POV

Udara pagi yang dingin rupanya memaksa masuk ke ruangan besar ini. Dingin. Tentu saja,karena ini pertengahan musim dingin. Kurapatkan tubuhku ke dalam selimut tebalku. Kurasakan gerakan lembut di puncak kepalaku. Aku mendongak. Ya,dia. Dia sedang menatapku kurosaki sedang menatapku tajam.

"sudah bangun?" ku berikan senyuman terbaikku pada 'dia'. Berharap dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyumnya yang ia pamerkan pada semua !tentu bahkan semakin menatapku tajam.

"DIAM!" ucapnya dengan penuh biasa. Dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Dia merapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Memaksaku agar aku memeluknya erat. Hanga. Ya,meskipun tubuhnya bertelanjang dada. Kurasakan jemari-jemariny kembali membelai rambutku. Lembut.

Kulakukan hal yang belay lembut leher,dagu,rahang,pipi,lalu rambut orange-menyalanya. Ku kecup singkat lehernya. Lalu berusaha memejamkan mata untuk ,erasakan kenyamanan ini lebih lama.

"CIH!" ku dengar ia berdesis.

"kenapa?"tanyaku dengan tetap memejamkan mata.

"MESUM!"bisiknya tepat di telingaku." kau sudah hamper terlambat." Memabukkan. Ya,suaranya begitu memebukkan. Kurasakan kecupan lebut di telingaku.

"Heh?"gumanku tak mengerti. Dan masih berusaha menikmati aroma maskulin lelaki di dekapanku.

"lihat jam!" kurasakan leherku di kecupnya lama ketika aku menengok kea rah jam weker di meja belajarku.

"hm.. jam setengah 8"gumanku…lalu memejamkan mata,,,,, dan… "HEH?JAM SETENGAH 8?" aku melompat dari ranjang dan BRUAK! Aku terjerembab di lantai.

"ceroboh"sahut lelaki itu. Aku tak peduli. Cepat,aku harus cepat berangkat ke Karakura mandi ala'bebek',aku memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas. Menyisir rambut,memakai bedak tipis,sedikit sapuan blas-on, dank u sapu bibirku dengan lipglos ,selesai. Tak butuh waktu 15 menit.

"tolong~"

"aku antar"ucapnya sambil memakai kemeja putihnya. GLEK! OH TUHAN…..TIDAK!sampai kapan aku tak bias memusnahkan perasaan 'terpesona' pada sosoknya yang sempurna itu.

Aku melangkah keluar,tapi…."hapus maku-up mu!lalu pakai kacamatamu!" ucapnya sambil memegang paksa daguku.

HUFT! Kesal. Selalu saja dia melarangku memakai make-up!lalu,kacamata?tidak! mataku baik-baik saja.

Lalu…

CUP

Bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya….

"kau hanya boleh terlihat cantik di ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"aku mengerti,Nii-chan"

Nii-chan?

TBC

KYyaaaaaaaa….

Ko ancur gini sih….

Ripyu?douzo…..


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuu… kecebong upDATE…

Minna, saya mohon maaf atas kecerobohan sayah dalam fic yang full typo ini.

Sayah bakal lebih merhatiin lagi masalah typo dan kapitalisasi.

Arigatou buat yang udah bersedia mampir ke fic sayah…

Yang udah nge-ripyu juga… hontouni arigatou…..

Minna, mouichidou arigatou gozaimasu….

Oceh….yonde kudasai…

Disclimer : yang pasti bukan punya bapak sayah.

Pair : ichiruki

Rate : T

_CHAPPIE 2_

"Kau hanya boleh terlihat cantik di hadapanku." Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti Nii-chan." Ucapku sambil menatap mata musim gugurnya yang begitu mendamaikan hati.

"CIH," Ia berdesis,lalu menyeringai padaku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi aku tak dapat menebaknya. Yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah belaian jemari-jemari lembutnya di leherku. Aku menatapnya takut di balik kacamataku. "Nii-can…Cih, Nii-chan? NII-CHAN KATAMU?"

"Uh…!" Jemari tangan kanannya berhasil mencekik leherku. "Lepas…Uh…lepaskan aku…"aku hampir kehabisan napas akibat cekikkannya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'menjijikan' itu-" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku hingga dapat ku rasakan hembusan napasnya di telingaku, lalu ia berbisik dengan nada suara yang penuh penekanan, "-ku bunuh kau!"

Kejam. Mata itu kejam. Mata indah itu telah menghipnotisku. Mata itu membuatku terjerat tanpa mampu melepaskan diri. Ia lepaskan tangannya dari leherku. Ku hirup udara dalam-dalam,karena kejadian barusan hampir saja menghabiskan seluruh nafasku.

Ichigo Kurosaki melangkahkan kakinya melewati tempatku berdiri. Ia meraih kunci mobil Mitsubishi **Evo** VI merahnya di atas meja rias. Dia tak lagi menatapku. Tega sekali dia. Aku menunduk, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang paling ia benci.

"Tapi aku memang adikmu, " Kurasakan kedua mataku mulai berair. "Kumohon, biarkan aku menjadi adikmu." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. Ichigo melangkah perlahan menghampiriku. Jemari-jemari lembutnya bergerak untuk menghapus air mataku. Lembut. Ya, sangat lembut hingga tak kusadari bahwa kelembutan itu kini lenyap.

PLAK!

keras itu terasa teramat menyakitkan. Isakkan tangisku tak dapat lagi ku -bulir air mata telah membasahi kedua pipiku. Tidak. Aku tak sanggup menatap mata lelaki tampan itu.

"Dengar, Rukia!" Aku tetap menunduk. Takut. Ya, aku takut menatapnya. "Rukia…TATAP AKU JIKA AKU SEDANG BICARA!" Bentaknya sambil mengangkat paksa daguku. Amarah. Y,mata musim gugur yang mendamaikan hati itu kini di penuh amarah. "Kau bukan adikku. Kau dengar? KAU BUKA ADIKKU! KAU HANYALAH ANAK DARI WANITA YANG MENIKAH DENGAN AYAHKU!" Teriaknya.

Ia menatapku nanar. Tidak. Aku sudah membuat amarahnya memuncak. Kulihat, ia tersenyum getir lalu melangkah keluar kamar dan menguncinya dari luar. Tidak. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Aku harus sakolah. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku pindah di Karakura High.

"Ichi-"

"Kau tak boleh kemanapun! Ini adalah hukumanmu."

oOo

NORMAL POV

Pemuda berambut _orange-_menyala itu melangkah cepat menju parkiran mobil. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Mitsubishi **Evo** VI-nya lalu melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat.

Kacau. Ya, pikiran pemuda itu kacau. Dan yang ia tahu, ia harus segera meninggalkan gadis mungil itu di apartemennya sendirian. Ia takut. Takut. kalau-kalau tangan kanannya itu akan menyakiti gadis tak berdosa itu lebih dari yang telah ia lakukan.

Tak berapa lama, ia parkirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah rumah besar yang sudah sangat di kenalnya.

Ia ketuk pintu di hadapannya dengan keras. Dan berdirilah seorang wanita yang tengah membuka daun pintu rumah itu. Mata wanita yang berwarna emas itu berbinar melihat kedatangan Ichigo.

"Ichi-"

Pemuda itu melangkah melewati wanita yang tengah menyambutnya dengan raut wajah yang dingin. Ia malas berbicara pada siapapun. Ia ingin menenangkan diri di kamarnya.

"Kenapa lagi anak itu."

"Yoruichi, siapa yang datang?" Lelaki dengan topi di kepalanya menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ichigo. Dan kelihatannya dia sedang ada masalah." Lelaki di hadapan wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu membelai pundak wanita yang telah menjadi pandamping hidupnya selama 12 tahun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

oOo

Ichigo melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia basuh berkali-kali wajah tampannya,berharap ia dapat sedikit meredakan emosinya.

"AARRGGHHH!"

PRANG!

Buku-buku jemari tangan kanan pemuda itu sukses meninju cermin di hadapannya. Darah segar yang mengalir ia abaikan.

Sakitkah?

Tidak!

Yang terasa teramat sakit adalah , hatinya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, melangkah pelan mendekati ranjangnya, lalu ia rebahkan rasa sakit yang di jemarinya.

Frustasi. Ya, ia frustasi menghadapi kenyataan. Hidupnya yang semula ia anggap telah sempurna, kini di ambang kehancuran. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya telah hancur.

Di pandangnya langit-langit putih kamar megah itu. Pikiran pemuda itu di penuhi oleh gadis mungil yang telah ia kasari. Kasar. Ya, ia terlalu kasar. Namun gadis itu tak pernah mengeluh. Dan ia teramat mencintai gadis itu.

Kehadiran gadis itu mengubah hidupnya yang kelam. Kematian sang ibu saat umurnya 10 tahun, membuatnya bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Bahkan ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki pun putus asa menghadapi perubahan sikap putranya. Itulah sebabnya 10 tahun yang lalu, ia memberikan hak asuh atas Ichigo pada dua sahabatnya, Urahara dan Yoruichi yang tak dapat memiliki anak.

Sikap Ichigo memang tetap tak berubah. Namun sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat merelakan kepergian sang ibu yang amat ia sayangi, terlebih Yoruichi dan Urahara sangat menyayanginya. Segala fasilitas mewah dapat ia dapatkan tanpa perlu ia minta.

Dan atas kejeniusannya, selepas SMU ia mendapat beasiswa kuliah Kedokteran di London. Ia memang ingin menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya. Tak di sangka disana, ia bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang sangat ceria. Rukia Kuchiki, murid kelas 3 SMP asal Jepang yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, Ichigo yang tak memiliki ibu, dan Rukia yang tak memiliki ayah.

Takdir mempertemukan mereka, si kasar dan si ceria. Takdir membiarkan mereka bersama. Dua tahun mereka saling bertengkar, saling berbagi kasih, saling melengkapi, dan saling terjerat dalam ikatan yang di namakan 'cinta'. Takdir membuat hidup mereka terasa sempurna.

Dan lihat sekarang. Takdir mempermainkan mereka. Takdir tertawa melihat penderitaan mereka. Takdir dengan mudahnya mengubah ikatan 'cinta' mereka menjadi ikatan 'saudara' hanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari.

"BRENGESK!"

TBC

KYAAAA….

Gomenasai…

Tambah ancur ajah…..

Ripyu?


	3. Chapter 3

YAHAAAAA….

KECEBONG SIALAN UpDate nih….

Maaf kalo sayah lelet tip kali update….

Soalnya….

SIBUK dengan tugas sekolah yang bejibun!

Oceh…..

Yonde kudasai…

_**CHAPPIE 3**_

Garis-garis putih tampak menutupi birunya langit dengan sempurna. Bahkan sang cahaya kehidupan seolah enggan bersusah payah untuk menyumbangkan kehangatannya di siang hari ini.

Garis-garis putih di atas sana tampak semakin menebal dan menyebabkan hawa yang semula dingin menjadi semakin dingin.

Hawa dingin dengan bangganya memaksa masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Bahkan hawa dinginpun dengan suksesnya mengembalikan alam pikiran seorang pemuda tampan dari alam mimpinya ke dalam dunia nyata.

Kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu mengerjap. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu menghadirkan sepasang mata musim gugur yang begitu memukau. Warna pertama yang di lihat sepasang mata indahnya adalah putih. Ya, putih. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit putih kamarnya yang megah.

Ia melirik jemari tangan kanannya yang sudah tidak terasa sakit. Jemari tangannya di bebat oleh beberapa lapisan perban putih. Sejenak ia memijit pelipisnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terlelap dengan damainya.

"Sudah bangun?" Sepasang mata musim gugur itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Di lihatnya sebuah senyum lembut dari wanita yang memiliki mata emas yang berbinar cerah.

Pemuda musim gugur itu memilih untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memakai kedua sepatu hitamnya.

"Jam setengah dua," Jawab sang wanita, lalu melangkah menghampiri pemuda itu, "Mau makan siang dulu?" Tawarnya lembut.

Mata musim gugur pemuda itu menatap datar mata emas wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari mulut si pemuda.

"Kalau memang ada yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku dan pamanmu, katakan saja. Kami akan mendengarkannya." Senyum lembut wanita itu sama sekali di acuhkan oleh si pemuda.

"Aku pergi." Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan menjauhi ranjangnya menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Ichi," Pemuda itu berhenti sesaat. "Temuilah Orihime dan teman-temanmu serimg-sering."

"Hn." Pemuda itu berguman lalu melengang pergi.

oOo

Pemuda dengan raut wajah muram melajukan mobil Mitsubishi **Evo **VI merahnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak meyadari bahwa ia terlelap hingga jam makan siang. Mobil it terus melaju menyusuri jalanan perkotaan yang cukup sepi akibat temperatur yang rendah. Pandangan mata pemuda itu semakin menajam saat di lihatnya bangunan mewah yang tadi pagi di tiggalkannya.

Di parkirkan mobillnya, lalu dia melangkah cepat memasuki _lift._di tekannya tombol angka sembilan. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, pintu _lift _pun terbuka. Hanya butuh melewati dua pintu kamar untuk dapat sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang sudah hampir empat tahun menjadi miliknya, namun baru dua hari ini dia tinggali.

Mata musim gugur itu melebar ketika melihat pintu apartemennya tidak tertutup sempurna. Ia segera memasuki dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Di arahkan pandangannya menyusuri tiap sudut kamar mewahnya.

DAMN!

Gadis itu tidak ada. Gadis itu pergi entah kemana. Dan itu murni kesalahannya yang dua hari lalu memberikan duplikat kunci apartemennya pada gadis itu.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel dan mengetik beberapa nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Terdengar beberapa kali nada tunggu dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara ceria seorang gadis.

"Orihime, apakah Rukia ada di sekolah?" Kata si pemuda tanpa basa-basi.

"Ti..tidak, Dia-"

Tuuut….tuuut….

Pemuda itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu kembali mengetik beberapa nomor. Namun, tidak terdengar apapun kecuali pemberitahuan bahwa nomor yang di tujunya sedang tidak aktif.

BRAK!

Ponsel yang semula di pegang pemuda itu terbang menghantam dinding hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian yang kini di tatapnya nanar.

BRUAK!

Pemuda itu membanting pintu kamar, lalu melangkah cepat keluar dari apartemennya.

"Berani-beraninya dia melarikan diri dariku."

oOo

Keheningan sedari tadi telah melanda tiga pemuda yang memerhatikan lekat-lekat objek yang tengah memandang kosong pemandangan serba putih di balik kaca jendela besar di ruangan yang megah yang hanya di sinari oleh lampu mungil. Meskipun tirai dua jendela besar itu terbuka, tetap saja ruangan itu terasa remang. Sesosok tubuh mungil yang berdiri di hadapan salah satu jendela itu diam membisu. Begitupun tiga pemuda yang berusaha bersikap sabar untuk menanti deti-detik dimana mulut sosok mungil itu bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling pandang dengan bingung. Meski jemari-jemari mereka memegang kristal bening berisi _whte wine_ yang berkadar alkohol rendah guna memertahankan suhu tubuh, seteguk bahkan setetes pun, cairan bening itu belum membasahi kerongkongan mereka yang kering. Mereka hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai sosok yang menjadi objek indera penglihatan mereka menjelaskan tentang apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya.

Gadis bertubuh ringkih itu seolah-olah bisa kapan saja terjatuh pingsan. Wajahnya pucat dengan mata yang terus menatap kosong pada tiap objek yang di lihatnya. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut seragam sekolah, seolah tidak menyadari betapa dinginnya temperatur siang ini.

Kaki mungilnya yang terbalut sepasang kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam terus berdiri menopang tubuhnya tanpa lelah. Jemari-jemari tangan kirinya dia letakkan di permukaan kaca transparan yang terasa dingin. Sementara jemari-jemari tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menyelipkan sebatang benda panjang putih yang dari ujungnya meneluarkan kepulan asap.

Gadis itu menempelkan ujng yang lain dari benda putih itu di bibirnya. Sejenak, ia menghisap dalam-dalam benda itu, lalu kepulan asap keluar dari mulut serta hidung mungilnya, menyebabkan aroma khas benda itu menyebar bersama udara ke segala sudut ruangan besar itu. Gadis itu seolah-olah tak peduli pada tiga pemuda yang sedari tadi mengawasi kegiatannya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli.

"Haah….Rukia, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Salah satu dari tiga pemuda yang tengah tiduran di sofa hijau dalam ruangan itu akhirnya mengelurakan suara untuk membuang rasa bosannya. Rambut merahnya yang di kuncir ke belakang tampak tetap tertata rapi. Gelas bening berisi _wine_ yang di pegannya ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Apakah kau tahu seberapa bahayanya benda yang ada di tanganmu itu?" Suara dingin namun tegas itu tetap tak menarik perhatian gadis yang beginya sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Pemuda berambut salju itu menyeruput sedikit _wine _dari kristal bening yang di pegangnya sedari tadi. Mata pemuda itu menatap serius layer televise yang menyajikan gambar-gambar bergerak.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku!" Guman gadis itu. Tangan kirinya ia gerakkan untuk mengambil gelas _wine_ nya, lalu ia teguk habis cairan itu yang semula berisi setengah dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana bias aku tak peduli padamu?" Teriak pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu berdiri. Raut wajah pemuda itu tampak kesal. Rahang bawahnya bergerak tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal pada tingkah gadis yang ia sayangi. Di tempelkannya kristal bening tepat di pipinya yang memiliki tato dengan angka '69' untuk sebisa mungkin tidak meluapkan amarahnya secara berlebihan.

"Dengar! Kau piker kami tidak bisa menebak apa masalahmu, hah?" Nada bicara pemuda itu mulai meninggi. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ichigo, kan?"

"Hisagi, diam kau!" Bentak gadis itu tanpa menoleh padanya. "Jangan biarkan telingaku mendengar lagi nama itu!"

"Munafik." Umpat pemuda berambut salju dengan penuh penekanan. "Bilang saja kau nasih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau dan Ichigo menjadi saudara tiri."

"TOUSHIRO, kau juga diam!" Bentak gadis itu lagi.

""MUNAFIK!"

"DIAM!"

PRANG!

Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah tanda bahwa dia benar-benar mencapai puncak kemarahanny. Mata violet gelap itu menatap nanar pecahan gelas yang tadi di bantingnya ke lantai.

Raut wajah ketiga pemuda itu tampak kaget. Mereka tak pernah melihat wajah penuh amarah gadis mungil yang selama dua tahun ini selalu ceria dan penuh semangat. Hamper dua tahun mereka mengenal baik gadis itu. Mereka tak menyangka, bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki, sang pemuda keras kepala, kasar, dan sangat dingin itu, dua tahun lalu bisa mendapatkan kekasih dengan sifat yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain.

Meskipun awalnya ketiga pemuda itu menganggap Ichigo sebagai _lolicon, _tapi semakin lama mereka tahu sifat Rukia, mereka akhirnya mengerti apa yang di sukai oleh sahabatnya dari gadis itu.

"Kubilang jangan sebut nama it-"

BRAK!

Geraman Rukia terhenti oleh suara daun pintu yang di buka dengan kasar hingga membentur dinding. Pandanga keempat pasang amta itu tertuju pada sesosok proporsional dengan rambut _orange-_menyala yang tengah melangkah dengan raut wajah muram menuju tempat gadis mungilnya berdiri.

"Haah…..sekarang apalagi?" Toushiro hanya mengguman bosan.

Langkah pemuda tampan itu berhenti tepat di hadapan si gadis yang tengah menatap kosong mata musim gugur pemuda itu dan tentu saja dengan tetap menghisap rokok yang terselip di antar jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Mata violet gelap gadis itu semakin lama semakin terlihan menantang. Dan….

PLAAAKKK!

TBC

NYAHAHAH…

Cukup panjang kan?

RIPYU?


	4. Chapter 4

Ampun!

Ampun, minna! *sembah sujud*

Harusnya aku update fic-ku, tapi malah bikin fic lain.. Hehe *nyengir tanpa dosa*

Gomen banget..  
Berhubung aku lagi gak ada duit buat lama-lama bertapa di warnet, jadi aku bales ripyu-nya disini. Gomen(lagi?) karena aku baru bisa bales ripyu minna di chapter ini.. Hehe *di gampar*

Yo wis, Bong mulai ajah sesi balas-balas ripyu. . .

**Cui'Pz cherry** : Mak, Bong udah update mak! *goyang ngebor* Bong sayang emak, makanya restuin Bong kawin ama Tobi *cium-cium Tobi*

**Love Ichiruki** : Salam kenal, hehe.. Arigatou udah ingetin aku buat update fic in. Nih aku udah update walopun telat *di hajar massa*

**vv **dan** vivi** : wah namanya mirip ya *plak* hahaha.. Nih aku update,, gomen karena telat banget updatenya.

**Kurosaki Kuchiki** : *sembah sujud* Ini Bong udah update, Ichi emang kejam. Tapi mungkin Bong lebih kejam karena nelantarin fic ini *di lempar*

**bl3achtou4ro **: Yang nampar? Ah, kamu pasti bisa nebak ko! Hehehe

**Minami Kyookai** : Uphu? Kau gregetan? Tulung, jangan gigit aku *plakplak*

**Jee-eugene** : Yuhu, aku udah update, hehe

**Ochibi4me** : Kyaaa..! *peyukpeyuk* kau baik hati sekali. Arigatou udah ngasih masukan.

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold** : Ah, kayaknya chapter ini juga pendek, AMPUNI AKU! *sembah-sembah*

**Rio-Lucario** : Hahahaha KDRT emang patut di contoh *plak* nih, aku update.

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : Ampun! Aku juga heran, bisa-bisanya otak lemotku ini bisa bikin image ruki yang kaya gini. Ah tapi biarlah *di gigit Ruki*

**Aisa the Knight Apprentice** : Ah, bukan kamu yang lemot. Emang chapter 3 agak-agak bikin mumet. Hehe.. Nih, aku update. Gomen telat banget. 

**Merai Alxya Kudo** : Huah.. Ini update nya. Hehehe

**Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry** : Arigatou udah nge-fav fic gaje ini, hehehe..

Dan arigatou banget buat : **choco purple, 2phoenix7, Aidou Yuukihara, Ojou-chan, Meyrin Mikazuki, Sader VectizenIchi, Avia chibi-chan, licob green, Ruki Yagami, yuuna hihara, beby-chan, kiyoe aoi hinamori, mitama 134666,  
**  
Dan arigatou juga buat minna yang udah mau mampir baca fic ini.

Nah, ayo kita mulai.  
Yonde kudasai. . .  
**  
Disclimer : Mbah Tite Kubo  
Pair : ICHIRUKI  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance, Drama**

WARNING : AU, TYPOS{moga gak parah}, OOC, gaje, blablabla

**CHAPPIE 4**

PLAK!

Gadis bermata violet itu tersenyum miris. Mata indahnya kini menatap lekat telapak tangan kanannya yang baru saja di pakai untuk menampar pipi kiri sang kekasih.  
Semua pasang mata di ruangan remang itu memandang penuh rasa tak percaya pada gadis mungil yang perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah ke belakang. Gadis itu tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung sang pemilik mata musim gugur.

Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda tampan itu terpaku melihat tingkah gadis mungilnya yang sekarang tengah terisak kecil. Mata musim gugurnya meneliti raut wajah gadisnya yang terlihat pucat. Sesaat pemuda itu menelan ludah. Sampai seperti inikah akibat dari perlakuan kasarnya pada gadis mungil itu. Rukia Kuchiki kini terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya erat sambil terisak. Menghadirkan sebuah perasaan iba bagi siapapun yang melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Ruki-"

"PERGI!" teriak Rukia memotong perkataan Hisagi membuat pemuda yang hendak mendekati gadis itu tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya. Semua orang disana hanya dapat membisu melihat keadaan Rukia yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau lihat siapa yang paling menderita diantara kalian?" ucap Toushirou pada Ichigo sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu, teman." Renji tersenyum tipis seolah memberi dukungan pada sahabatnya, lalu dia melangkah mengikuti Toushirou.

Pemuda tampan itu kini mendapatkan tatapan penuh amarah dari salah satu sahabat terbaiknya yang masih tetap berdiri tak jauh dari gadis mungil yang tengah terisak di bawah jendela. Mata musim gugu yang memukau itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar pada sahabatnya.

Hisagi melangkah pelan menghampiri Ichigo. Kemudian dia berbisik dengan nada penuh penekanan.  
"Akan ku buat perhitungan denganmu!" setelah mengatakan itu, Hisagi melangkah keluar dari ruangan remang itu.

Hening.

Ya, keheningan kini melanda dua insan yang tak kunjung saling membuka mulut. Rukia masih terisak kecil dengan membenamkan kepala di kedua lututnya. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia masih tetap terpaku melihat jantung hatinya yang telah di sakitinya.  
Ichigo Kurosaki perlahan melangkah mendekati kekasihnya sambil melepaskan mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan gadisnya, pemuda itu berjongkok lalu menyelimuti tubuh sang kekasih yang terbalut seragam sekolah dengan mantelnya. Gadis itu tak tak memberikan reaksi apapun.  
Ichigo tetap berada di posisinya, diam berjongkok dan mengamati tubuh sang kekasih yang tampak menggigil. Perlahan rasa sakit muncul di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuh yang di sebabkan oleh tindakan kasarnya pada gadis yang begitu ia cintai. Dengan ragu, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk sekadar membelai lembut rambut sebahu sang kekasih. Tetap tak ada reakisi apapun dari gadis itu.

"Jangan seperti ini," bisik pemuda itu. Perlahan di ciumnya puncak kepala si gadis dengan lembut. "Kumohon, bicaralah!" bisiknya lembut. Namun gadis itu tetap tak memberikan reaksi.  
Ichigo kemudian mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia yang tak kunjung mau bicara dan hanya terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Detik demi detik berlalu hingga kesabaran pemuda musim gugur itu pun mulai habis.

"TATAP AKU RUKIA!" teriak pemuda itu sambil mengangkat paksa wajah Rukia agar menatap langsung matanya. Kedua mata musim gugur pemuda itu menatap nanar wajah pucat Rukia yang tengah memejamkan mata. "Buka matamu!" geram pemuda itu.

"Tidak mau," guman gadis itu dengan suara parau.

"RUKIA, BUKA MATAMU!" bentak Ichigo nanar lalu dengan kasar ia melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya. Dan hal yang paling di bencinya pun terjadi. Rukia tak membalas ciumannya. "Jadi ini maumu?" desis Ichigo sambil menatap tajam Rukia. "Baik, kita akhiri saja." pemuda itu berdiri lalu bersiap melangkah, namun baru selangkah pergi, ia merasakan pelukan lembut di punggungnya.

"Jangan putus.. Kita jangan putus"

o0o

Terlelap.

Ya, gadis cantik itu terlelap damai di pangkuan seorang pemuda yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Jemari tangan kanan pemuda tampan berambut orange menyala itu bergerak lembut membelai rambut hitam sebahu milik gadisnya. Sesekali jemari-jemari itu membelai lembut wajah mungil di pangkuannya.

Ichigo mencium kening Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya petang ini di apartemen miliknya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut ia berikan pada sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap. Sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar mencintai gadis di pangkuannya.  
Rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam tubuh pemuda itu tetap belum hilang walaupun gadisnya telah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hati pemuda itu tersayat saat Rukia mengatakan tidak mau putus darhnya. Sebuah kalimat yang sderhana namun berhasil membuat hati pemuda itu merasakan sakit luar biasa. Harus di akuinya bahwa Rukia adalah orang paling sabar dalam menghadapi keegoisannya. Sedangkan apa yang telah di lakukannya, dia hanya dapat menyakiti gadis itu.

Ceklek.

Suara kenop pintu yang di buka sejenak mengalihkan perhatian pemuda tampan itu. Sepasang mata musim gugurnya memerhatikan seseorang yang hendak memasuki kamar. Perlahan sesosok gadis berambut orange gelap panjang memasuki ruangan luas itu sambil membawa nampan. "Dia tidur?" ucap gadis itu dengan suara pelan sambil melangkah menuju meja rias. Di letakannya nampan yang terdapat semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih disana, kemudian gadis itu melihat ke arah Rukia yang tengah terlelap di pangkuan pemuda yang kini sedang melihat kearahnya.  
"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Orihime." ucap pemuda itu datar namun cukup untuk menciptakan sebuah senyuman di wajah gadis bernama Orihime itu.  
"Jangan sungkan. Rukia adalah pacarmu dan dia juga sekarang menjadi saudaraku, Niisan." jawab Orihime dengan senyum kecilnya. "Aku sudah bilang pada wali kelas kalau hari ini Rukia kurang sehat. Dan-" gadis cantik itu memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, "-mengenai hubungan kalian-"

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka." ucap Ichigo datar. Kedua mata musim gugurnya menatap lembut gadis yang tertidur di pangkuannya.  
"Niisan yakin?" gadis itu nampaknya ragu dengan keputusan sang kakak. Dan meskipun mereka di besarkan oleh orangtua yang berbeda selama sepuluh tahun belakangan, dia tetap memahami sifat sang kakak. Dia mengetahui hubungan kakaknya dengan Rukia setahun lalu, saat dia dan kekasihnya, Renji Abarai berkunjung ke apartemen Ichigo di London.  
Perlahan gadis itu melangkah menuju jendela kamar yang tertutup tirai. Dia menggeser tirai kain berwarna putih ke arah kanan. Langit senja yang tertutup awan tebal di luar sana tampak semakin gelap.  
Ichigo, pemuda tampan itu pelan-pelan menggeser kepala Rukia untuk di pidahkan dari atas pangkuannya ke atas bantal. Dengan gerakan yang pelan pula pemuda itu menyelimuti tubuh gadis yang berumur tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.  
"Bisakah kau menemaninya disini selama aku pergi?" kata pemuda itu sambil memakai sepatu putihnya.  
"Tentu." jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum tulus.

Setelah memakai sweater putih yang melapisi kemeja birunya, pemuda itu mengambil kunci mnbil dan ponsel yang baru di belinya beberapa jam lalu.  
"Beritahu aku kalau Rukia bangun." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ichigo mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar

meninggalkan dua gadis yang bukan hanya memiliki status sebagai teman sekelas namun juga sebagai saudara tiri.

o0o

Sang cahaya kehidupan telah benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat dan kini telah di gantikan oleh sang raja kegelapan malam. Udara malam ini terasa begitu menyayat kulit walaupun salju sudah tak nampak berjatuhan dari langit.  
Sebuah mobil Mitsubishi evo VI merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jalanan kota yang cukup ramai. Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit dari apartemennya, pemuda berambut orange menyala itu menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di halaman sebuah rumah bercat putih yang cukup besar.

Si pengemudi, Ichigo Kurosaki keluar dari mobilnya kemudian melangkah cepat menuju pintu yang juga bercat putih. Sejenak pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menekan bel. Tak lama setelah pemuda itu menekan bel, tampak seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu dan setelah melihat tamu yang datang, wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Ichigo ayo masuk." ajak wanita itu dengan nada ramah.  
Kedua mata musim gugur Ichigo sejenak mengamati wanita yang kini menjadi ibu tirinya. Meski usia wanita itu sudah menginjak empat puluh tahun, namun wanita itu tetap memiliki kecantikan yang tak pudar termakan usia dan juga memiliki wajah mirip dengan gadis yang di cintai pemuda itu.  
"Ayahmu ada di ruang tengah," ucap Hisana saat keduanya melangkah menyusuri ruang tamu. "Temuilah, akan ku buatkan teh."

"Terimakasih." hanya kalimat itu yamg di lontarkan si pemuda tampan untuk dapat menunjukkan sikap sopannya pada sang ibu tiri. Memang hati Ichigo sempat merasakan sakit saat mendengar bahwa ayahnya menikah lagi, yang artinya sang ayah telah melupakan ibunya. Namun dia sendiri menyadari bahwa setiap orang membutuhkan orang lain sebagai pendamping dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang yang menjadi sumber masalah, wanita yang di nikahi ayahnya adalah ibu dari gadis yang selama dua tahun menemani hari-harinya, dan dua tahun pula menemani dalam tidurnya. Takdir memang kadang suka mempermainkan orang.  
"Ichigo, tumben kau datang," seorang pria berumur sekitar emapat puluh enam tahun menyapa si pemuda musim gugur dengan senyuman khasnya. Pria itu tengah duduk di sofa yang menghadap kearah layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan pertandingan bisbol. "Ayo kemari!" ajaknya.

Ichigo yang masih tetap berdiri tak jauh dari sofa yang di duduki ayahnya perlahan melangkah untuk mendekatkan jarak dengan ayahnya. Namun pemuda itu tetap memilih berdiri walaupun dia sudah berada di sebelah ayahnya.  
Nampak pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya tampak serius.  
"Ayah," pemuda itu mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang ayah dari layar televisi kepada dirinya.  
"Kau ada masalah?" Isshin Kurosaki membuka suaranya setelah melihat air muka serius pada wajah putranya.  
"Aku dan Rukia-" pemuda itu tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata dan kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembusknnya pelan. "- Kami saling mencintai."

PRANG!

~TBC~

Gimana? Gimana?  
Tambah gaje kah? Huawah. . . Emak Bong ngumpet aja di dalem inti bumi *gali tanah*

silahkan add FB ku.. *promosi*  
imel :

oceh. . . . See you guys next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

YEYEYE. . . Bong update loh! Yah, walopun telat (banget) *di gampar massa*  
Nah sesuai janji, bong update nih fic sesudah tryout ketiga. Masih ada dua TO yang menanti bong, dan juga UAS minggu depan serta UAN bulan depan.  
Jadwal bong padat ya? Kekeke. . . Yosh gomen soalnya bong ga bisa bales ripyu minna di chapter ini. Hohoho. . . .  
Yonde kudasai

.

.

.

**Disclimer : Mbah Tite Kubo  
Pair : ICHIRUKI  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance, Drama**

**WARNING : AU, TYPOS{moga gak parah}, OOC, gaje, blablabla**

**CHAPPIE 5**

"Aku dan Rukia-" pemuda itu tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata dan kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembusknnya pelan. "- Kami saling mencintai."

.

PRANG!

Udara di sekitar Ichigo Kurosaki seakan-akan perlahan mulai menghilang. Pemuda tampan itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap agar udara yang mulai menipis itu masuk ke dalam paru-parunya agar ia tetap bernapas. Dengan napas yang masih tercekat, ia memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah sesuatu yang pecah beberapa detik lalu.

Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada sang wanita cantik tengah baya yang kini menjadi ibu tirinya. Wanita itu membekap mulutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkejut.  
Tenangkan dirimu Ichigo.  
Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.  
Pemuda tampan itu sedikit melirik ke arah sang ayah yang juga tampak terkejut. Pria itu bahkan tak memedulikan pecahan gelas beserta teh yang berserakan di dekat kaki sang istri.  
"Kau bilang, Rukia-"  
"Benar, aku mencintai putrimu." ucap Ichigo tanpa ragu. Ia menatap lurus ke arah sang ibu tiri. Wajah sendu wanita itu perlahan membuat sesak dada Ichigo. Wajah wanita itu mengingatkan ia pada kekasih hatinya yang telah banyak ia sakiti. Benar. Mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur adalah jalan terbaik untuk memastikan kelanjutan nasib hubungannya dengan Rukia.  
"Jangan bercanda, Ichigo! Dia adikmu." bentak sang ayah dengan suara yang cukup keras. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terima dengan fakta yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Putra tunggal yang begitu ia banggakan kenapa bisa melakukan hal menyimpang seperti mencintai adik tirinya sendiri.  
"Ayah, Rukia bukan adikku!" bantah sang pemuda dengan suara yang juga keras. "Sampai kapanpu, aku tak akan pernah mengakui Rukia sebagai adikku."  
"Jadi kau anggap apa pernikahanku dengan Hisana, hah? Ichigo, kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram sang ayah.  
"Aku tak peduli pada pernikahan itu. Aku juga tak peduli pada statusku dengan Rukia yang saat ini adalah saudara tiri. Bagiku, Rukia adalah orang asing yang kapan saja bisa aku miliki."  
Bagus Ichigo. Kau sudah mengatakan semua isi hatimu yang sesungguhnya.  
Pemuda itu menghela napas lega sejenak. Kemudian mulai bergerak untuk melangkah pergi dari ruangan hangat yang kini berubah menjadi ruangan dingin yang mencekam.  
"Berapa lama?" suara keras sang ayah berhasil membuat langkah putranya berhenti sejenak kemudian menoleh. "Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Rukia?"  
Berharap. Ya, pria itu berharap sediki pada jawaban yang akan di lontarkan putranya. Jika hubungan keduanya baru berjalan beberapa bulan, maka ia yakin dapat merobohkan hubungan cinta terlarang itu dengan mudah.  
Pria itu melihat ke arah wanita yang di cintainya. Benar. Ia harus menenangkan wanitanya yang pasti tergoncang dengan fakta yang di bawa Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia akan membereskan semua in-  
"Dua tahun,"

.  
Deg

.

"Aku dan Rukia hidup bersama selama dua tahun,"  
Tercekat.

Napas Isshin Kurosaki dan Hisana terasa semakin tercekat. Pupus sudah harapan Isshin untuk dapat merobohkan hubungan putranya dengan putri tirinya. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk melewatkan hidup bersama.  
"Hidup bersama? Maksudmu kau dan Rukia-"  
"Ya, kami tinggal dalam satu apartemen." ucap Ichigo memotong perkataan sang ayah dengan nada suara yang tegas.  
"Astaga!" Hisana menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin putri tunggalnya selama dua tahun telah membohonginya.  
Isshin Kurosaki bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya. Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu mulai melangkah pelan untuk menghampiri putranya.

.

.  
PLAK!  
Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Ichigo Kurosaki.  
"Kau pikir seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tinggal dalam satu atap tidak memiliki risiko yang besar, hah?" mata Isshin menatap marah pada putranya. Ia raih kerah kemeja Ichigo lalu berniat untuk kembali memukul pemuda tampan yang begitu ia sayangi. "Kau kemanakan otak jeniusmu, Ichigo Kurosaki?"  
"Kumohon jangan pukul dia lagi!" wanita itu menarik tubuh suaminya untuk menjauhi si pemuda tampan. Ia tak mau suaminya menggunakan jalan kekerasan dalam menyelesaikan masalah.  
"Beberapa hari ini apakah kalian juga tinggal bersama?" Hisana bertanya dengan suara lemah. Kedua matanya tampak menuntut jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya.  
Ichigo sejenak memandang ragu pada Hisana. Dia tahu bahwa Hisana pasti mengharapkan jawaban 'Tidak' dari dirinya. Sedikit rasa bersalah sejenak melanda hati si pemuda. Tak tega rasanya jika ia kembali meyakiti orang lain. Ia sudah cukup banyak menyakiti gadisnya, dan ia tak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Namun, apa mau dikata. Pemuda itu harus jujur apapun risikonya. Ichigo perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian ia kembali membukanya. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendirih ia lalu menjawab.  
"Benar." jawaban pemuda itu di sambut dengan ekspresi kecewa oleh Hisana. "Dan mengenai risiko yang tadi ayah katakan. Jangan khawatir, kalaupun nanti terjadi hal-hal di luar batas aku dan Rukia pasti akan bertanggung jawab." ucap Ichigo dengan nada tegas dan penuh rasa percaya diri.  
"Enyahlah!" seru Isshin. Dia terduduk di sofa putih sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Tak peduli apapun keputusan kalian, aku takan pernah melepaskan Rukia." Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menatap lekat kedua mata sang ayah. Setelah sejenak menunduk guna memberi hormat, pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu.

Sejenak ia melirik benda yang di jatuhkan oleh ibu tirinya. Sebuah nampan aluminium dalam posisi terbalik beserta kepingan pecahan gelas yang tampak berserakan di lantai yang basah oleh air teh. Setelah itu, dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju mobilnya.  
Sebelum pemuda itu melajukan mobilnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menelfon seseorang. Beberapakali terdengar nada tunggu nomor telefon yang ditujunya, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menyapanya.  
"Ya, Niisan?" sapa suara itu dengan ramah.  
"Rukia-"  
"Dia sudah bangun." jawab Orihime tetap dengan suara yang ramah.  
"Dia sudah makan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada suara yang terdengar cemas.  
"Sudah. Niisan mau kemari?" tanya Orihime.  
"Ya, kalau kau mau pulang akan ku telefon Renji untuk menjemputmu."  
"Baiklah. Niisan tidak mau bicara dengan Rukia?"  
"Tidak."  
"Oh, ya sudah." ucap Orihime dengan suara lemah.  
"Orihime," panggil Ichigo.  
"Hm?"  
"Terimakasih."  
Entah kenapa hari ini sikap pemuda itu agak berbeda dari biasanya.  
"Sama-sama."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan Orihime, pemuda itu langsung menelefon sahabatnya.  
"Renji, tolong jemput Orihime di apartemenku."  
.

.  
o0o

.

.  
Tik

.  
Tik

.  
Tik

.  
Jarum jam dinding di ruangan tengah kediaman Kurosaki terus berjalan melantunkan nada stabil mengitari angka demi angka yang tertera disana tanpa rasa lelah. Jika jam di ibaratkan sebagai makhluk hidup, alangkah mulia jasanya. Dia terus mendampingi manusia melewati waktu demi waktu dalam kehidupan ini tanpa mengeluh sekalipun. Dan sekarang, jam itu telah menemani keheningan yang tercipta antara dua orang dewasa yang kini terikat status sebagai suami istri. Selama hampir dua jam setelah kepergian pemuda tampan berambut orange dari sana.  
Sang suami, Isshin Kurosaki duduk di sofa putih. Kedua matanya memang tertuju pada gambar-gambar bergerak di layar televisi, namun pikirannya masih tetap terfokus pada masalah putra dan putri tirinya. Sedangkan Hisana, sang istri tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan malam gelap. Meski ruangan itu sudah di berikan penghangat, namun nampaknya udara dingin tetap mendominasi.  
"Jadi-" Hisana akhirnya membuka mulut. Walaupun dia merasakan bahwa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membicarakan masalah yang tengah melanda keluarga barunya. "Apa keputusanmu?" ucap Hisana lagi dengan masih bertahan di posisinya.  
"Entahlah, ini benar-benar membuatku pusing." sahut Isshin dengan suara datar, wajahnya tampak lelah. Menyadari nada putus asa yang terkandung dalam kalimat sang suami, Hisana memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati pria yang di cintainya. "Maaf." ucap Isshin lagi setelah Hisana duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Untuk apa?" tanya Hisana heran karena suaminya sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya.  
"Putraku-" jawab Isshin kemudian memandang wajah cantik istrinya. "Yang mencintai putrimu." walau tak kentara kedua mata Hisana nampak sayu. Wanita itu pasti juga sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa putrinya selama dua tahun telah berbohong dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Rukia tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pemuda yang tragisnya adalah putra dari pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.  
"Dua tahun," ucap Hisana Lirih. "Dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama, saling berbagi dan saling mencintai. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat."  
"Aku mengerti hal itu. Hanya saja sekarang status mereka adalah saudara." kata Isshin sambil menghembuskan napas berat.  
"Mereka saudara tiri tidak ada ikatan darah, kan?" jemari tangan Hisana perlahan menyentuh jemari besar tangan kanan suaminya yang kini tengah memandangnya.  
"Kau-"

.

.  
o0o

.

.  
Bosan.  
Ya, gadis mungil itu kian merasa bosan dengan segala acara televisi yang tengah di lihatnya saat ini. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia mengganti chanelnya, tetap saja ia merasa bosan. Menonton televisi memang bukan hal yang menarik baginya.  
Mata violet gadis itu melirik jam weker yang berada di atas meja kecil yang mengapit tempat tidurnya. Jam sepuluh malam. Jika ia berada di London, mungkin sekarang ini ia sudah terlelap di pelukan kekasih hatinya.  
Matanya kini beralih untuk melihat sang pujaan hati yang tengah duduk di sofa putih.

Kedua mata musim gugur kekasihnya terfokus pada layar laptop yang mungkin berisi tugas-tugas kuliah.  
Cukup lama gadis itu memandangi kekasihnya yang begitu rupawan. Ia begitu kagum pada si pemilik mata musim gugur itu. Pemuda itu tak pernah menyombongkan rupa tampan maupun kejeniusannya. Meskipun terkadang kasar dan bersikap dingin, namun tetap saja pemuda itu sangat baik dan perhatian pada dirinya.  
Dalam hati gadis itu bersyukur karena ia adalah gadis yang beruntung. Gadis itu dapat menyentuh kekasihnya kapanpun ia mau. Pelukan dan ciuman hangat menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Dan di kala tidurpun ia selalu berada di rengkuhan kekasih hatinya.  
Mata gadis manis itu kini mulai memandang mata musim gugur kekasihnya yang terbingkai kacamata. Gadis itu kemudian mulai mengingat saat-saat dimana Ichigo memandangnya dengan begitu lembut dan kemudian pasti pemuda itu akam memberikan senyuman malaikatnya. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya Ichigo berikan pada Rukia seorang.  
Mematikan televisi adalah hal terakhir yang gadis itu lakukan sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia melangkah menuju sofa putih yang tengah di duduki kekasihnya.  
"Ichi," guman gadis itu sambil memeluk bahu Ichigo Kurosaki dari belakang. Gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo.  
"Kau tidak mengantuk?" bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga kanan gadis mungilnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu perlahan meletakan laptopnya di atas meja.  
"Kau sendiri?" tanya Rukia lembut.  
"Hei, kemarilah!" pemuda tampan itu perlahan melepaskan lengan Rukia yang melingkari lehernya, kemudian mulai menarik gadis itu untuk duduk di atas pahanya.  
"Tugas kuliah?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat layar laptop yang belum di matikan.  
"Begitulah." jawab pemuda itu sambil mengecup pipi kanan sang kekasih yang kini berada di rengkuhannya. Lengan kokoh pemuda itu melingkari pinggang gadisnya yang terbalut piyama.  
"Ichi," ucap Rukia sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah tampan sang kekasih. Perlahan ia lepaskan kacamata yang membingkai mata kekasihnya. Detik berikutnya ia mulai menggerakan jemari-jemari mungilnya untuk menelusuri garis wajah pemuda tampan itu dengan sangat lembut. "Kapan kau kembali ke London?" tanya Rukia sambil mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.  
"Lusa," pemuda itu sejenak melihat kesedihan di mata gadisnya.  
"Cepat sekali." Rukia tersenyum sedih, kemudian ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. "Aku pasti kesepian." bisiknya pelan.  
"Atau kau mau aku kuliah disini?" sang pemuda perlahan menggerakan wajahnya untuk merapatkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil gadisnya. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan dalam ciuman hangat yang berlangsung tak begitu lama. "Jika itu maumu, aku akan melakukannya." Ichigo berbisik pelan di telinga Rukia kemudian mengecup pelan leher Rukia.  
"Tidak," gadis itu memejamkan kedua mata untuk dapat merasakan ciuman lembut bibir Ichigo di lehernya. Meskipun ia memang ingin pemuda itu terus ada di sampingnya, namun ia tak boleh egois. Ia tak boleh menuruti kehendaknya yang hanya menuruti naluri. Ia harus memikirkan masa depan pemuda itu. "Aku sanggup menunggumu." ucapan itu akhirnya sanggu gadis itu katakan.  
Sejenak kedua mata musim gugur itu memandang lembut mata violet indah kekasih hatinya. Gadisnya itu memang kecil dan terkadang rapuh. Namun ia yakin pada kesungguhan hati gadisnya. Ia percaya pada kata hatinya yang mengatakan semuanya akan berakhir bahagia apabila ia bisa menjalani hidup bersama gadis itu.  
Jika memang Rukia menginginkan ia tetap kuliah di London, maka apa boleh buat. Terpisah jarak mungkin akan menjadi masalah di awal-awal karena keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan kontak fisik yang selalu hadir dalam kebersamaannya dengan Rukia.  
"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Ichigo dengan suara lembut sebelum ia kembali menjamah bibir gadisnya.

.

.  
o0o

.

.  
Manis.  
Wajah tidur gadis itu sangat manis. Dengan mata indahnya yang terhalang kelopak mata, bibir mungilnya yang tertutup rapat dan napas tidurnya yang teratur membuat Ichigo Kurosaki tak tega untuk menjemput tuan putrinya dari dunia mimpi. Meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi, pemuda itu tetap membiarkan tubuhnya mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia yang masih terlelap. Biarlah gadis itu merasakan tidur nyamannya lebih lama. Dia pasti lelah. Lagipula hari ini ia libur sekolah.  
Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir mungil Rukia. Seakan tak mau sampai gadisnya terbangun. Ichigo Kurosaki memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembutnya pada sang gadis dengan sangat hati-hati.  
Ichigo sedikit menarik selimut putih tebalnya untuk menutupi tubuh Rukia yang hanya terbalut piyama. Ia tak mau damainya tidur Rukia akan terganggu dengan udara dingin yang masih hadir menyapa di pagi ini.  
Dengan sangat pelan, Ichigo mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya. Meninggalkan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih terlelap nyaman disana. Pemuda tampan itu perlahan melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian sebelum ia beranjak untuk mandi.  
Sekitar lima menit pemuda itu membiarkan tubuhnya di guyur air shower hangat. Setelah itu ia bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan segera mengambil ponsel untuk memesan makanan kesukaan Rukia di restoran yang menyediakan layanan jasa antar.  
Setelah menulis memo untuk gadisnya. Ichigo mencium kening Rukia pelan, kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya.  
Banyak hal yang harus ia urus sebelum besok ia kembali ke London. Jika bukan karena kuliahnya, ia tak mungkin mau meninggalkan Rukia tanpa dirinya. Tapi disini, pasti banyak yang akan menjaga gadis itu. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya tenang.  
Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah sekali lagi membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Rukia pada sang ayah dan juga meminta pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga Orihime untuk mau mengawasi Rukia selama ia tidak ada.  
Protektif?  
Harus. Ia harus benar-benar protektif pada kekasihnya yang terkadang masih bergantung pada orang lain.  
Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Ichigo kini melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan yang masih bernuansa putih di sertai hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

.

.  
o0o

.

.  
Rukia memerhatikan refleksi dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Disana dirinya terlihat lebih segar dari hari sebelumnya. Mungkin benar kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tanpa sadar ia baru bangun tidur saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi.  
Ia sempat sedikit panik saat mendapati Ichigo sudah tidak berada di dekapannya. Namun setelah membaca memo yang di tinggalkan Ichigo di atas meja belajar, Rukia pun hanya dapat menghela napas sedih.  
Ya, Ichigo besok akan kembali ke London dan pasti dia harus mengurus hal-hal yang di perlukan untuk keberangkatannya.  
Tidak. Kau tidak boleh sedih Rukia.  
Benar. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja meskipun dirinya akan terpisah jarak dengan kekasih hatinya. Yang perlu Rukia lakukan sekarang adalah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk tidak terlalu kesepian di kala Ichigo tidak ada.  
Rukia merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar pelan. Mungkinkah Ichigo yang menelefon? Entahlah. Gadis itu merogoh saku celana pendeknya untuk mengambil ponsel yang masih bergetar.  
Ichigokah?  
Bukan.  
Yang menelefonnya sekarang adalah Hisana.  
"Ya, ibu?" sapa Rukia dengan suara lembut. Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuannya yang terakhir kali dengan sang ibu, yaitu pada saat pesta pernikahan dua hari lalu.  
"Keluarlah!"  
"Ha?" merasa ada yang tak ia mengerti, Rukia hanya dapat mengerutkan kening sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"Ibu ada di depan apartemen. Keluarlah!"

.  
Deg

.  
"Dimana?" gadis itu merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tahu ia berada disini. Apa mungkin  
ibunya sudah tahu tentang-  
Tidak!  
Apa yang harus ia katakan?  
Setelah mematikan sambungan telefonnya dengan sang ibu, Rukia segera membuka pintu.  
"Ibu?"  
"Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Hisana dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Wanita cantik itu memeluk putrinya sejenak, lalu mulai melangkah memasuki apartemen. "Jadi kau selama tiga hari tinggal disini?" tanya Hisana lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri isi apartemen.  
"Jadi, ibu sudah tahu tentang aku dan Ichigo?" bukannya menjawab, gadis mungil itu malah balik bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.  
"Ya, ibu sudah tahu." jawab sang ibu dengan nada suara serius. Wanita itu perlahan menghampiri putri tunggalnya yang begitu ia sayangi. Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan hilang saat kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Rukia. "Dan ibu mau, kau dan Ichigo berpisah."

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
GLEK..

.

.  
*uhok uhok*  
GOMEN MINNA. . .  
Feel di chap ini agak raib T.T  
*nangis darah*  
Oya, boleh bong tanya?  
Apa fic bong ini terasa kaya adegan sungguhan? *plak*  
Halah, bong mulai ngaco!  
Oceh. . . CU next chapter!


End file.
